


First

by ayaayapi



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaayapi/pseuds/ayaayapi
Summary: 本文有前隊友，所以不喜勿入請避雷。





	First

01  
　　【如果可以回到过去，你会选择回到什么时候呢？】

朴灿烈躺在床上滑着手机看见了这个标题，回到过去……如果真的可以有那么一次回到过去的机会的话，或许他会选择回到2013年的时候吧？

出道后首次公司让十二个人合体一起进行宣传，朴灿烈好像是从那个时候开始，他注意到了张艺兴，那个讲起话来会有软软的汽水音的人、那个总是待在吴亦凡和鹿晗身边的人。

经历了吴亦凡的离队时，他故作坚强的模样令人心疼，然而第二次经历了鹿晗的离队，在鹿晗收拾好行李离开宿舍后，他将自己关在房间内，成员之间像是达成共识般，谁也没去打扰他。

2015年朴灿烈才和张艺兴告白，在一起后发生第一次亲密关系之后，朴灿烈曾经问过他第一次是给了自己吗？但是却被张艺兴微笑带过，又问了几次，他才松口说第一次在和朴灿烈在一起的两年前给了别人，对方很高很帅而且有着浓眉大眼，这也不禁给朴灿烈带来了一丝的失望。

两年前…而且对方很高很帅…这让朴灿烈联想到了香港时，张艺兴扑倒在床上不让他们掀开被子的模样…果然他的第一次是在那个时候给了吴亦凡吗…？

如果真的可以回到过去一次的话，他想回到2013年，想确认那个人是不是他所想的吴亦凡……。

「算了、算了！不想了！」朴灿烈将手机丢到一旁翻身准备睡觉，回到过去什么的，根本就是无稽之谈，怎么可能真的有办法回到过去。

02  
　　「灿烈，你怎么睡在艺兴的床上？」一只手伸过来轻拍朴灿烈想唤醒他，这个低沉的嗓音让朴灿烈皱起了眉头，这声音怎么好像似曾相识…？他缓缓的睁开双眼，仔细地望着站在床边的人，吓得急忙坐起身直勾勾盯着眼前的人「Kris……？」

「是Kris哥才对吧！」站在他面前的是吴亦凡，他对于朴灿烈没有加上哥有点介意的伸出手敲了他的脑袋，他看朴灿烈好像还没完全清醒的样子又开口问「你怎么会睡在艺兴床上？」

「Kris哥才是…你怎么在宿舍…」朴灿烈环顾了房内，确实是在宿舍里没有错，为什么已经离队的吴亦凡会出现在这？被朴灿烈的问题弄得一脸懵的吴亦凡看着朴灿烈回「为什么我不在宿舍？灿烈，你今天怎么怪怪的？」

「不是啊…你不是…」朴灿烈话才说了一半就停了下来，吴亦凡一脸疑惑的看着朴灿烈，心想这个弟弟怎么一觉醒来睡傻了？房间门这时候被打开了，进来的人也让朴灿烈睁大的眼睛盯着他，那个人看了朴灿烈后又看着吴亦凡问「你们两个干嘛？」

「灿烈睡傻了，怎么办？」吴亦凡对着站在他身旁的人说，那人坐到床边伸手摸了摸朴灿烈的额头「嗯？没发烧啊。」

「鹿晗哥……」朴灿烈眨着双眼望着眼前的鹿晗又看着站在床边的吴亦凡，他这是还在睡梦中吗？怎么可能已经离队的两人出现在自己面前？他伸出手用力地往自己的脸颊捏了一下「嘶──」

「灿烈你干嘛捏自己？」鹿晗赶紧伸手阻止他的举动，吴亦凡在一旁耸肩表示「你看吧，我就说灿烈睡傻了，你还不信！」

脸颊上传来的痛，清楚的告诉朴灿烈他不是在作梦，他陷入了思考，鹿晗跟吴亦凡两人则是互看对方，难道这孩子真的睡傻了？

「鹿－哥－」软软的汽水音从房门口传了过来，朴灿烈回过神望着站在门口染着金发的张艺兴，才真正地确认了自己是真的穿越回到了2013年…朴灿烈起身跑到了张艺兴面前，紧紧的抱住了张艺兴一句话也不说，被抱在怀里的张艺兴伸手轻拍朴灿烈的背，用着不是很流畅的韩文问「灿烈啊，你怎么了？」

「他睡傻了。」吴亦凡走出房间前这么说，张艺兴不解的在看着鹿晗问「鹿哥，队长说什么呢？」

「别理他──你待会和灿烈快点整理行李，明天要飞香港呢。」鹿晗经过两人时拍了拍他们的肩，虽然他也觉得朴灿烈似乎有点奇怪，但是却说不上来，走出房门前顺手将房间门给带上。

「灿烈，你稍微轻一点…哥的腰疼…」张艺兴轻拍他紧紧揽在腰上的手说，朴灿烈这才松开手，紧张兮兮的看着张艺兴「Lay哥的腰又疼了吗？要不要帮你揉揉？」

「哥没事…」张艺兴露出酒窝笑着回应，但是朴灿烈看得出来他在逞强便拉着他坐到床边，让他趴躺在床上后伸手轻轻地在他的腰部按摩，张艺兴侧着头看着朴灿烈认真的神情说「灿烈，你今天真的……和平常很不一样…」

「嗯？Lay哥想太多了…」朴灿烈轻笑着回应，张艺兴全身放松的享受着朴灿烈的按摩，他缓缓的闭上眼「灿烈啊…谢谢你。」

朴灿烈看着他睡着后，手还是轻轻地在他腰上按压，他这才仔细地回想了方才鹿晗口中说的事情，明天要飞香港……所以这次的香港行…也代表着也许是张艺兴和吴亦凡发生关系的时候吗？

他停下了手边的动作，俯下身轻轻地在张艺兴的脸颊上留下了一吻，帮他拉上棉被后起身走出了房间。

原本躺在床上应该已经睡着的张艺兴睁开了眼睛，害羞地伸手摸着刚才被朴灿烈吻过的地方，他的心脏现在快速的跳动着，朴灿烈为什么要吻他？他不知道…但是…他却不觉得恶心。

03  
　　为了迎接即将前往香港的成员们，大批粉丝早已在机场等待，朴灿烈在人群之中找寻张艺兴的身影，他总是走在吴世勋身边，朴灿烈有时不禁会想，为什么当时走在他身边的人不是自己呢？

在饭店时，经纪人正分配着房间，一切都像当初一样，张艺兴和吴亦凡分配到了一个房间，他对着经纪人说「哥，我想跟Lay哥一个房间！」

「Lay跟Kris一间，你跟暻秀！如果你跟Lay一间，我怕Lay没办法好好休息！」经纪人双手在胸前比出了个X表示不同意，朴灿烈扁着嘴反驳「哪会！」

「不接受反驳，待会各自回房！」经纪人说完之后自顾自地宣布接下来的事情之后很潇洒地离开了，坐在朴灿烈身边的边伯贤突然开口道「灿烈，你这几天怎么这么粘Lay哥啊？」

「我也这么觉得！」金钟大有同感的附和着边伯贤的话，朴灿烈看着他们两个摇头否认「你们两个想太多了。」

「真的？」两人现在一脸像是在说『你如果不把事情交代清楚，我们才不会放过你』的样子盯着朴灿烈看，朴灿烈站起身表示「不理你们了，我要回房睡觉了。」

「好了好了，大家各自回房吧！」金俊勉看了一下时间，发现时候不早了便起身让成员们各自解散回房间，朴灿烈独自一人走在最后头，果然改变不了他们两人同房的事实…果然…就是他了吗…？

原先走在前面的吴亦凡突然慢下脚步，等朴灿烈走到他身边时，他朝着朴灿烈递出了房卡「吶，把你的房卡给我吧。」

「Kris哥？」朴灿烈一脸疑惑的看着吴亦凡递给他的房卡，吴亦凡抽走他手中的房卡说「你不是想跟艺兴一起住吗？」

「Kris哥，谢谢你。」朴灿烈看着吴亦凡的背影喊着，只见他举起手挥了一下后就拿着朴灿烈的房卡去找寻房间了。

朴灿烈拿着吴亦凡递给他的房卡走到了房间门口，正在犹豫是否该推开那扇门时，房门从里面被打开了，张艺兴望着站在门口的朴灿烈，一脸困惑的问「灿烈？怎么是你？队长呢？」

「啊…Kris哥说有事情想跟俊勉哥讨论…所以…」朴灿烈随口扯了个谎言，虽然自己原本的房间也不是和金俊勉一起…他看张艺兴拿着钱包好像准备外出便问「Lay哥要去哪里？」

「想去买点东西，要一起去吗？」张艺兴笑着询问，朴灿烈点点头后跟在张艺兴身边一起走着，他问「Lay哥，腰还疼吗？」

「现在不疼了，灿烈，谢谢你。」张艺兴微笑的回应后，又不禁想到了朴灿烈在他脸颊上的那一吻而脸红，朴灿烈看他脸红的样子问「Lay哥，你怎么脸红了？是不是发烧了？」

朴灿烈还不等张艺兴回答便伸手扣住他的后颈将额头贴上他的额头，这举动也让张艺兴的脸变得更红，他第一次这么近距离的看着朴灿烈的脸，除了稚嫩外…好像多了份成熟…

「还好不是发烧，不过Lay哥你穿这么少会着凉的！」朴灿烈赶紧松开了扣在张艺兴后颈的手，他将外套脱下后披在了张艺兴身上，他牵起张艺兴的手「走吧，快点去买完东西后，就回去休息吧。」

「好…」张艺兴就任由着朴灿烈牵着他的手，他总觉得现在站在眼前的朴灿烈和平常的朴灿烈很不一样，面对吴亦凡和鹿晗他们时，虽然与平时没什么异状，但是却感觉得出好像他对他们有些疙瘩。

「独角兽别只顾着治愈了其他人，而忘了治愈自己。」朴灿烈轻声地说出了这么一句话，张艺兴听见了却没选择问这是什么意思，也许之后他会明白朴灿烈说的这句话代表什么意思吧。

回到饭店后，张艺兴独自坐在床上按着遥控器转台，朴灿烈刚好从浴室走了出来，他看张艺兴一直按着遥控器便问「没有想看的？」

「嗯──」张艺兴用单音节回应朴灿烈的话，突然电视却传出了呻吟声，吓得张艺兴将手上的遥控器给弄掉了，朴灿烈看着他的脸急速窜红的样子，不疾不徐地走到床边捡起遥控器按下了关的按键，张艺兴低着头抱紧怀中的抱枕，朴灿烈坐到床边看着他「Lay哥？」

「我、我去洗澡…」张艺兴低着头起身就想往浴室跑，朴灿烈双手撑在张艺兴身旁，凑近身子在他耳边低语「Lay哥这是有反应了？」

「让我去洗澡…」张艺兴不敢抬头看朴灿烈，他刻意的在他敏感的脖子吹了口气「与其去冲冷水降火，Lay哥，不如让我帮你吧？」

「灿烈…你别闹…」张艺兴缩了缩敏感的脖子，朴灿烈伸手扣住他的下巴让他直视自己「Lay哥，我没在闹，我是认真的，如果你真的不喜欢，你可以随时推开我。」

朴灿烈说完后便吻上了张艺兴的唇，舌尖滑过贝齿探入他的口中，在他口中找寻到他的舌之后，轻轻地和他的舌交缠吸吮，张艺兴放下了原本抵在朴灿烈胸前的手，朴灿烈感觉到他的气息逐渐不稳后才结束了这个吻，他望着全身发软的张艺兴轻声地问「Lay哥会讨厌我吻你吗？」

他看见张艺兴摇头后，他让张艺兴平躺在床上，俯下身以啄吻的方式轻吻他的嘴角，然后一点一点的往下，好想在这白晰的锁骨上留下吻痕，宣示自己的主权，但是他知道隔天张艺兴绝对会穿宽松的背心而打消了这个念头，吻到胸前时他用唇碰了一下乳尖，张艺兴因他这举动而微颤「灿烈…」

朴灿烈张开嘴轻轻的将小巧的乳头含进嘴里舔舐，另一边则用手指拨弄揉捏，张艺兴伸手轻抓住朴灿烈的头发「嗯…灿烈…好痒…」

他继续啄吻向下亲吻张艺兴平坦的小腹后，将内裤拉下，握住他已昂首的性器后先是缓缓的上下套弄着，张艺兴有些难受的夹紧大腿磨蹭着他的手，他撑起身发现张艺兴正咬着自己的下唇强忍着发出呻吟声，他伸出舌尖舔舐张艺兴的下唇，趁他松开紧咬的下唇后，再一次将舌头探进他嘴里和他的舌交缠。

没有经历过性事的张艺兴很快地便在朴灿烈手中射了，朴灿烈的手探到了后穴，顺着手中的精液作为润滑的按压，朴灿烈轻轻地探入了一指时，张艺兴难受的皱着眉「痛…」

「没事，乖乖地放松，待会就不痛了。」朴灿烈在他耳边低语安抚着张艺兴，做着扩张的手也顺利的探入了两指后，将手指从张艺兴体内抽离，空虚感让张艺兴夹紧双脚磨蹭，朴灿烈握住自己的性器，用前端在后穴磨蹭，张艺兴眼神有些迷乱的望着朴灿烈「嗯…灿烈…」

他缓缓的将自己的性器一点一点的推送进张艺兴的体内，前端才进入一点，身下的人紧张的颤抖，伸出手想要抱住朴灿烈，他扶着张艺兴的腰让他坐起，在耳边低语安抚「艺兴，如果疼的话就咬我没关系的。」

张艺兴点点头轻靠在朴灿烈肩上，紧紧的搂住他，朴灿烈等到他完全放松以后才将性器全数推送进了张艺兴体内，硕大的性器挤压着柔嫩的内壁的感觉让张艺兴浑身酥软的靠在他肩上轻喘。

朴灿烈只是轻轻的碰撞着内壁，他知道张艺兴的敏感点在哪便慢慢的蹭那点，缓慢的摩擦速度有种特别的淫靡感，被一下又一下蹭着敏感点的张艺兴脸颊泛起红潮，不断的低吟呼唤朴灿烈的名字。

一边摆动腰部碰撞着内壁一边伸手抚上前端的性器上下套弄，前后传来的快感就像电流窜过全身让张艺兴全身发软的靠在朴灿烈怀里，他主动的亲吻朴灿烈的唇，朴灿烈温柔的回应张艺兴的吻，觉得他手中的性器又肿大了一圈，他知道张艺兴又要高潮了，于是加快了手上套弄的速度，埋在体内的性器也专注于在磨蹭敏感点，闷声呜咽的达到了高潮。

内壁痉挛紧缩的吸咬着朴灿烈的性器，他抽插了几次之后将性器抽离了张艺兴体内的同时，滚烫的精液喷溅在张艺兴平坦的小腹上，张艺兴双眼迷蒙的朝着朴灿烈伸出双手，他伸手将张艺兴抱起后，他靠在朴灿烈怀里安心的闭上眼，朴灿烈看他睡着后轻轻的将他抱进浴室里做清理。

清理过后他躺在床上搂着张艺兴的腰，怕他隔天腰疼所以帮他按摩着，张艺兴舒服的在他怀里挪了个舒适的位子后又沉沉的睡去，朴灿烈也跟着一起进入了梦乡。

04  
　　「你怎么又睡在咦兴的床上！！！」吴世勋的声音传进了朴灿烈耳里，他缓缓的睁开双眼坐起身望着站在门边的吴世勋「Kris哥跟鹿晗哥呢？」

「啊？你怎么突然提到他们啊？」吴世勋一脸疑惑的看着朴灿烈问，朴灿烈这才完全清醒的看着吴世勋，独自喃喃自语的说「难道只是我在作梦吗…」

「世勋啊，灿烈起来了吗？」张艺兴走到吴世勋身后问，吴世勋转过头回应「咦兴，他睡傻了怎么办？」

「啊？你先去吃饭吧，我进去看看。」张艺兴伸手拍了拍吴世勋的肩说，在吴世勋离开后走进了房间，他才踏进房间就被朴灿烈抱紧了怀里，他伸手轻拍朴灿烈的背「怎么了？做恶梦了？」

「不是……」朴灿烈摇头说着，那算恶梦吗？他并不觉得……张艺兴拍着他的背，朴灿烈想到昨晚的事情便问「艺兴……你说过你的第一次在跟我交往的两年前给了别人…对吧？」

「嗯，一个很高很帅又有浓眉大眼的人。」张艺兴靠在他怀里回应，朴灿烈这才又开口的问「那个人……是我对吗？」

「你终于想起来了吗？」张艺兴抬起头，眼带笑意的望着朴灿烈，伸出双手捧着朴灿烈的脸颊说「隔天起来时你不见了，就好像什么事也没有发生过一样的来突袭房间，后来我仔细地想了又想，当时在我眼前的你并不是当时的你，而是现在的你，对吧？」

「那为什么不直接告诉我…？」朴灿烈用脸颊蹭着他的手掌心问，张艺兴轻笑回应「因为你根本就忘记了，所以我才故意说给了一个很高很帅的人，想看看你会不会因此想起来。」

「但是我却没有想起来…甚至还以为你的第一次给了……」朴灿烈在说出吴亦凡的名字前停了下来，张艺兴捏住他的脸颊道「你是因为我那次扑倒在床上，以为我是给了吴亦凡对吧？」

朴灿烈看着张艺兴点了点头，任由他捏着自己的脸颊，张艺兴松开了手叹气道「那是因为吴亦凡早上回房间拿东西时，发现床上乱七八糟的，特地请了客房服务上来整理房间…」

「朴灿烈，你就是我的初恋也是我的第一次，所以之后也请好好的疼我、爱我。」张艺兴张开手紧紧地搂住了朴灿烈的肩，他也伸手搂紧了张艺兴并温柔的回应「我答应你，永远只疼你、爱你一个人。」

　　【如果可以让你回到过去，而你又会选择回到什么时候呢…？^^】

 

\- END -


End file.
